


Soon...

by Amyschmamy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: While Tikki's busy. Marinette has to use the mouse miraculous. After Cat Noir and Multi-mouse meeting. Cat Noir doesn’t know who to choose.Multi-mouse or Ladybug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 56





	Soon...

Another day was saved by Cat Noir. But, this time Ladybug wasn’t around.

“Why not Tikki?” Marinette pleaded as she spoke to the Kwami.

“Marinette, I’m sorry..” She replied, flying to the window. “But I have to..” She looked back at her. “Wayzz insisted that I should go... it’s important”

Marinette sighed. “Okay then..” She smiled. “Hope it goes well!”

“Thanks” Tikki said, flying off into Paris.

Later on a Akuma showed up. Again, as usual. It was attacking everyone. It was the pigeon man.. again. So Marinette transformed.

“Tikki, spots o-“ She froze. “Oh wait...” 

Afterwards she realised Cat Noir would wonder she was. So, she hurriedly ran to Master Fu's.

He was sat in the middle in the room, making some tea. “Marinette!” He greeted her. “I’m guessing Tikki is unavailable?” 

She sighed. “Yes..” She walked towards him. “Is it okay if I take a miraculous for a bit?”

He smiled. “Of course.” He said. “Which one?” 

He took out the box and opened it to show all 10. She glanced over them all, deciding in her head. After a minute, she said.

“I’ll take the mouse one.” 

...

Cat Noir jumped as a swarm of pigeons swarmed at him. Where was she? He thought. The Pigeon man laughed. “Fly my pigeons, get him!” Cat Noir dodged another attack, when suddenly a figure jumped beside him. Cat Noir turned around to see.... Multi-mouse?

“Multi-mouse?!” He yelled as he swung his staff at the pigeons. “What are you doing here?!”

Multi-mouse's heart skipped a beat. She panicked and quickly said, “I’m here because Ladybug was busy”

Cat Noir shrugged. “Okay then.” He replied. “Do you think you can multiply and get on one of those pigeons?” He explained. “You get get closer to the Akuma easier that way!” 

Multi-mouse nodded. “On it!” She took out her jump rope. “Multitude!”

Suddenly Multi-mouse shrinks into 10 mini versions of herself. She nods to the other versions and tries to get onto the pigeons as their passing by. Cat Noir keeps dodging as Multi-mouse gets closer to Mr. Pigeon, who is hovering in the sky. The pigeons flapping below his feet.

Multi-mouse, on one of the pigeons, jumps onto one of the pigeons that’s keeping him floating. She climbs onto the Mr. Pigeon and quickly climbs to the bird whistle. She splits it in half and falls broken to the ground.

Mr. Pigeon collapses and returns to normal. Cat Noir jumps up to the butterfly and yells. “Cataclysm!” And the Akuma crumbles to ash in his fist. 

Multi-mouse smiles at Cat Noir. “Thanks!” She said. Suddenly, before she can speak. Her necklace beeps. 

“Aww, shucks” Cat Noir said. “I was wishing we could talk more...”

Multi-mouse shrugs. “Well.. I better take this to Ladybug” As she walks away, she turns back at him. “Maybe I’ll see you soon?”

Cat Noir waves as multi-mouse runs away. His smile fading as he looks around at this state of the city. What was Ladybug doing that was so important? He thought She could’ve maybe give her miraculous to Marinette.. He sighed and walked off, out of view, to de-transform. 

He walked off as Adrien. Plagg sat in his pocket as he walked away. He couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette.. or Multi-mouse. She was so amazing. He sighed. This was the same situation as before. He loved Ladybug and until now he saw Marinette as a friend. But now, he wasn’t so sure..

Hopefully he would see her soon.


End file.
